drommefandomcom-20200215-history
Yume Kata
=Of Dreams and Justice= The shell's magical girl series (though there are also magical boys). The general plot is planned out, though this is the least developed of the five story dimensions. As there are mahou shounen (magical boys) as well as mahou shoujo (magical girls), they are collectively referred to as mahou-tsukai (magic users). Yiami is their "leader," though she pretty much just gives information to everyone and makes new contracts. Scarcely seen, some people think she's not even real. The actual story revolves around a particularily talented mahou shoujo, Ami, who soon finds that there is trouble brewing in the dream worlds. Yiami Yii-ah-mii A young girl discovers what she calls "dreamscapes," essentially alternate realities that are created when people dream. She finds that she can enter and explore them through what look like small cracks in reality. She also finds that sometimes people's consciousnesses are sucked into them and disappear if left there when the creator stops dreaming. She begins leading wanderers out of dreamscapes so they don't become lost, but soon wonders why dreamscapes trap people in the first place. Through more exploring, she soon discovers, or more like realizes, that, yes, these are dreams. And in dreams you are only limited by your creativity. The girl takes on the persona "Yiami," and begins nightly crusades to "purify" dreamscapes, making it so that they do not trap consciousnesses. She notices that a lot of times the dreamer is also within the dream. Dreamscapes are created by those with outporing of excess creativity. Yiami begins to "recruit" repeat offenders into helping her purify dreamscapes, as she feels they should be creative enough for the task. She introduces herself to them within the dream, asks them to join her, and then "gives" them magical powers (though really she just makes them aware they have magic now, in the dreamscapes). They meet outside dreams nightly, slowly growing in numbers, until, years later, Yiami decides to travel the world and expand their ranks. She is never met in person again, only making new magical dreamers through dreamscapes. By the time the story takes place, near 150 years later, she is only a myth - a magical being whose likeness people see when they first become magical, and a hologram they receive world news from on a monthly basis at mass gatherings. It is rumored she died long ago, leaving only her consciousness in a state of constant dreaming, though others believe she was never a real person to begin with. Fondly referred to as Mama Yume, or "okaa-san" by other mahou-tsukai; Yiami plays along and calls everyone her children. Details Yume Kata Mahou-Tsukai The mahou-tsukai of Yume Kata. Still not improper to refer to them as mahou shoujo and mahou shounen individually, even though some can get quite old. There's no required "retirement" age, and the job isn't extremely dangerous, so there are a few mahou-baba and mahou-jiji. The norm, though, is that life gets in the way and most mahou-tsukai have retired before age 30. Once you retire, your memories are wiped and you cannot rejoin the ranks. One can be "forced" into retirement via inactivity, though it's more like the longer you're away from the battlefield the further back everything pertaining to it gets pushed in your mind until it's just gone completely. This usually happens after around a year of inactivity. Fighting in dreamscapes a couple times a month is enough to be considered "active," though to really improve one would want to do it more often, and one can go a few months without making an appearance, then return later with no problems (save for perhaps becoming rusty). As one's powers are based solely on creativity and how real you can make yourself believe all the crazy things happening around you are, usually one's powers grow stronger the more frequently and the longer one is in the field. Of course, you have those who are just better at it than others, but even as someone who is less creative, being surrounded by creatives constantly usually helps bring out your own creativity. It is said that the best of the best are so strong because they have fully realized their own "personal reality," and are able to project it outside themselves. Transformations Based on personality and personal style, each mahou-tsukai has their own magical garb that they can transform into in dreamscapes. They also get freckles. Possibly as an homage to Yiami, the original, who is covered in them naturally, a mahou-tsukai's raw power level can be measured by the amount of freckles that appear on their body when transformed. Though of course, there are ways to hide this (clothes). Mahou-tsukai also have a second outfit that they don when channeling Yiami for particularly difficult/high-magic-requiring situations. This is one of two outfits, presumably fitting Yiami's style tastes, though there are slight variations (skirt length, tucked vs untucked shirt, etc.) based on individual preferences. The girls are usually in the skirt version, and boys in a pants version, but there's no absolute rule for who can wear what. These are also used for the "meeting" part of the monthly gatherings, after which everyone dons their unique outfits for the "social" part. Magic Outside Dreamscapes Although obviously very limited, magic outside dreamsacpes does exist. Once you attain a certain level, you begin to realize how to do it. It's different for everyone, as it has to do with your own personal reality, but it is possible. Ami, for example, uses it to alter her appearance, personality, and singing ability to "transform" into Cyber-Idol Sikima, her internet video persona who has accumulated quite the fanbase. Monthly Gatherings Optional meetings held by "Yiami" each month for a ~15 minute update to her mahou-tsukai on the state of dreamscapes around the world. Yiami creates a massive dreamscape and makes openings all around the world. Everyone gathers and she appears in a sort of hologram form and delivers news. Usually turns into a sort of social after, and Yiami chills with the magic children. More to be added as it is found.